Our Unconventioanl Marriage
by trishaj48
Summary: Ever since her talk with Betty Sara has started to doubt their marriage.  Gil has been having his doubts too.  Disclaimer enclosed.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Parts of and the basic idea for this story came from "THE TWO MRS. GRISSOMS". That story and all characters are the property of CSI, it's writers and producers not mine. I only borrow them. _

_My thanks to billyjorja for helping me come up with a title for this story, I was stuck and she thought of it - thank you._

Chapter 1

Sara smiled as she sat in the waiting area of the airport. She was smiling for two reasons:

First - (and most important) Her husband was coming home. Gil would be home for a whole month this time and the day after tomorrow would be their second wedding anniversary.

Second - She was also thinking of a conversation that she had with her mother-in-law, Betty Grissom.

To say that Sara Sidle was not the kind of woman that Betty Grissom would have picked for her only son was an understatement.

Sara was way to independent - Proof (To Betty anyway) being that Sara did not take Gil's last name and that Sara refused (Well in Betty's eyes anyway) to join her husband in his endeavors. Instead Sara chose to go back to work as a CSI.

What kind of marriage could they possibly have, Betty had wondered form the very beginning. Did Sara really love Gil? Are they a real family? As much as she wanted to confront her son about this she kept it to herself.

Betty held her tongue from day one but all that came to a head last month when Sara accused Julia Holden (Betty's choice of a wife for Gil.) of murder.

In the middle of the investigation Sara went to see Betty to find out what a particular sign meant. Sara's sign language was getting better but she decided to speak through an interrupter, just to make sure that no mistakes were made. Betty answered Sara's question then she decided that she could no longer keep her thoughts to herself: "Do you miss it?" Betty signed.

"Europe?" Sara asked, thinking that Betty was still referring to the case.

"Being with your husband," Betty signed.

Sara reaction was one of surprise. Sara had a fairly good idea of how her mother-in-law felt even if Betty never spoke of it.

"What kind of marriage do you have?" Betty signed, "You two barely see each other. You don't even live in the same town?"

"We talk every day, we see each other at least once a month," Sara tried to explain.

Betty was not going to let it rest, she had held it long enough.

"That is not a marriage," Betty signed, "I lost my husband to soon. But in all the years that we were married we never spent one night apart."

"It's unconventional. But what Gil and I have works. We love each other. We're a family and," at this point Sara was upset, "You know what, if … if you don't want to be a part of it, that's your call."

Sara remembers being very hurt as she stood, turned and walked away.

Sara once more smiled. She and Betty made up later that day when Betty walked in on her and Gil's daily Skype conversation. Maybe, just maybe, someday she may be excepted by Gil's mother.

Sara laughed, "I doubt it."

"Doubt what?" Gil said.

Sara stood and kissed him, she had been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard that his flight had landed.

"Nothing," Sara said.

Gil smiled, "Mother again?"

Sara laughed, he knew her to well, "Let's not talk about her right now."

Gil put his arm around her waist as they headed for the parking lot, "Let's not."

"You know I promised Mom I would take her to dinner," Gil said as they got into her car.

"I remember," Sara said, "But not tonight."

Gil laughed, "Not tonight. I want to spend my first night alone with my wife."

Now that was an idea that Sara could totally agree on.

When Gil walked into the house he was immediately attacked by Hank as he covered his owner with wet slobbery dog kisses.

"I missed you too, fella," Gil said, petting the dog.

Sara laughed, "If I covered you with wet slobbery kisses would you tell me you missed me too?"

Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "I missed you the most."

"I missed you too," Sara told him.

Gil glanced toward the door, "Um can we be expecting any company tonight?"

Sara read his mind, locking it she said, "No. I told them all that if anyone knocked on my door before noon tomorrow - well I have a gun and I'll use it."

"That's my girl," Gil said, taking her hand and heading toward their room.

Hank looked at his human pets then walked over to his spot in the kitchen and lay down. He was not sure why but whenever they were both together at the same time he was not allowed to sleep on the bed.

Gil showered, the first thing he always did whenever he came home. He enjoyed being in Peru - he loved his work, he just didn't like the idea of no running water. After his shower Gil dried, slipped on his pajama bottoms and crawled into bed next to Sara. Instinctively she nestled as close to him as she could get, her head resting on his chest.

Gil encased her in his arms then kissed her.

"I love you," he told her.

"Love you too," she answered.

In just a few minutes he was fast asleep. That was the second thing they always did when he came home.

Sara would lay awake wrapped in his arms for a little while, it was a bit harder for her to fall asleep. Sara remembered a talk she had with Catherine once.

Sara had told her about Gil's 'first night home' routine once.

Greg, who had overheard it said, "All he wants to do is sleep? Not me I would want to ….."

Catherine cut him off, "We all know what you would want to do."

"You don't? I mean when Grissom comes home you two don't want too …?" Greg asked.

Sara laughed, "Yes. As a mater of fact we…"

"PLEASE TMI," Nick said, putting his hands over his ears.

That made Sara smile as she remembered the time Hodges was trying desperately to get his foot out of mouth when the subject of Grissom and Sara's sex life came up.

Sara could hear her husbands soft even breathing. Gil often told Sara the he could not get a decent nights sleep on that cot in his hut.

"AW," Sara would say, "That's because I'm not next to you."

Gil would just smile and kiss her, "I'm sure that is the main reason, that and I hate sharing my cot with bugs."

"I thought you liked bugs," would be her reply.

"Not in my bed," he would answer.

Sara kissed his chest and closed her eyes, they would make love of that she had no doubt, but right now he needed his rest.


	2. Chapter 2

_For those of you that enjoy it, time for some "special" Gil and Sara time. Trish J. _

Chapter 2

Sara wakes before Gil, that is also something that is not unusual either. Gingerly she unwraps herself from his arms, not wanting to wake him, slowly she gets up.

Sara starts coffee, lets Hank out for his morning run then sets about to fix a light meal for her and Gil. As she sets the muffins on the table she shakes her head.

"We are such creatures of habit," she said to herself.

Every time Gil came home things went almost in the same order, shower - rest - light breakfast and then the one thing that they both agreed cemented their bond as husband and wife.

The smell of the coffee brings a groggy Grissom into the kitchen.

"Good morning," he says.

"Morning," Sara tells him as she pours his coffee.

Breakfast would consist of coffee, juice, muffins and fruit. Neither of them wanted anything to heavy on their stomachs, especially not now.

It always amazed Sara how they could communicate without words. A gentle touch or a certain look from one or the other and they always knew what it meant. Sara smiled as she seen that special look in her husbands eyes - it meant only one thing.

Sara let Hank back in, locked the door, took Gil's hand and lead him straight to the bedroom. Her lips find Gil's as she savor the taste of his kiss.

They undress, never breaking away from the sweetness of the kiss. Gil lifts Sara and sits her on the bed.

"My God, you are so beautiful," he tells her.

Sara's skin burns at his touch, yearning for more. His lips find her neck, his tongue slowly moving to her breasts.

Sara can't hold back a moan, it escapes her throat from the sensations his tongue is giving her.

This is the moment they have both been waiting for - been dreaming about - needing.

Gently Gil guides Sara into a lying position. Their lips met again.

Sara is gasping and panting, she can feel his hand cover her soft mound.

His finger slips between her swollen lips and dips into the wet folds, easily sliding two fingers in Sara's opening.

Gil is rubbing her nub with his thumb as he pumps his fingers faster and faster.

Taking a pert nipple into his mouth, Gil licks it as his hand continues to pump a steady rhythm.

Sara is desperately try to stop the hard orgasm that is about to overtake her, she wants it to last longer, her hips buck along with the rhythm of his hand.

In one swift movement Gil has settled his head between her thighs. Sara is now moaning with pleasure now as he takes her little nub between his lips and begins sucking and licking.

Gil inserts his fingers back in her opening and begins pumping again. He can feel her walls clamping down on his fingers, as she calls his name over and over.

Sara gives in, flying over that edge where Gil had held her for so long.

Gil eases himself above her, slowly entering, as their lips find each other once more.

Gil starts thrusting slowly, steadily, enjoying the feeling of her warm channel as it surrounds his manhood.

Their bodies are shining with sweat, as breathing getting harder. They call each others' name in passion. Sara's second climax is near. Closing her eyes, she comes hard again.

Gil can feel Sara's wet, hot walls gripping his manhood, knowing he can't hold out much longer, he thrust once more before his release overtakes him.

Sara can fell him throbbing, feel his warm release coating her walls. He continues thrusting slowly as they enjoy the waves of aftershocks, kissing and caressing each other.

Gil eases himself from her and moves to his back with his left arm around her, gently rubbing Sara's bare shoulder. Her head is on his chest.

Sara takes his right hand with her left, never had she felt so satisfied as she did after making love with Gil.

Their breathing has finally slowed, they can't feel their pulse bounding any longer, everything has returned to normal.

"You are fantastic. Sara, I love you," Gil whispers.

"I love you too," Sara whispers.

Gil pulls her to him again, this time they both fall fast asleep.

Later that afternoon the rest of the gang show up to say "HI" to Gil.

Over a drink Greg asks the one question that has bugging him ever since he heard that Grissom and Sara married.

"Why didn't you take Grissom's last name?" Greg asked.

"That's why," Sara said laughing.

"What?" a very confused Greg asked.

"For as long as I have been with the team EVERYONE calls him GRISSOM," Sara explained. Then she chuckled, "How would we know if they were talking to me or him?"

"We would still call you Sara," Greg said.

Gil laughed, "That was not the real reason. We talked it over and decided that there was no need for Sara to take my name. Changing her name doesn't change who she is, that and she already has a solid reputation as SIDLE, so why bother?"

"More and more women who get married after they are thirty keep their last name," Nick said.

"What about children?" Greg asked.

Gil and Sara looked at each other and laughed.

"Children?" Gil said, "Neither of us see that happening."

"I bet it would make your mother happy," Catherine said, smiling.

"I'm sure it would make Betty ecstatic," Sara said, "But we just can't see ourselves and parents."

"Speaking of my mother," Gil said, glancing at his watch, "Sara and I have to go pick her up for dinner."

Everyone said their goodbyes, Gil and Sara went to their room to change.

Sara looked at Gil and laughed, "A baby? Can you see US with a baby?"

"No," Gil said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Betty Grissom's favorite dinner was one that had employed several of the students from the school for the deaf. Betty always made sure that Carrie, one of her favorite students, was on duty before she would go there and Betty always asked for Carrie.

At the dinner Grissom and his mother were catching up on everything that had been going on. Things were getting much better between Betty and Sara but someplace deep inside she felt as if Betty would never truly except her as Gil's wife. Betty was still hiding something and Sara was not sure what it was.

Sara excused herself to the ladies room, it was then that Betty decided to confront her son with the two of the things that bothered her most about Sara.

"Is Sara ashamed of you or your marriage?" Betty signed to Gil.

Gil looked at her, totally confused, "No. Why would you say such a thing?"

"If a woman truly loves her husband she would show it," Betty signed.

"I see," Gil responded, "You think that because she kept her name she is somehow embarrassed? Because she returned her job in Vegas instead of staying with we she doesn't love me?"

Betty nodded.

Grissom gave her the same explanation he had given the team then he added, "Mom, we love each other deeply. I know it's hard for you to understand and I honestly don't expect you to. But Sara is what makes me whole - she is what is missing in my life. As far as her coming back here - Sara is an independent person, that is one of the things that I love about her. How could I ask her to be someone she is not?"

"Why marry? If your not going to live together, why marry?" Betty asked.

"We love each other?" Gil said, "And you taught me that if two people truly love each other they should marry, not just live together."

Betty looked at him, she still didn't understand, "Are you happy?"

"Mother, I have never been happier," he signed, a big smile on his face.

"What about"….. Betty hesitated, not sure she wanted to talk about her sons sex life in public.

Gil picked up on her uneasiness, he knew what she wanted to ask but he wasn't about to discuss something that personal with her in public.

"Mom, we're happy, we love each other. Why can't you just be happy with us?"

By this time Sara returned to the table, Betty had one more thing to say, "Do you love my son?"

Sara smiled and took Gil's hand, "More then my own life."

Betty shook her head, "I may never understand the life you two have chosen to live but if you truly love each other and you are truly happy, then I am happy for you. Welcome to the family, Sara."

Sara smiled, "Thank you."

"Now," Betty signed, "How about a grandchild?"

Gil and Sara looked at each other and laughed.

"I sincerely doubt that will ever happen," Gil answered after he stopped laughing.

"Never?" Betty questioned.

"Barring some strange quirk of nature - never," Gil said.

"I can always hope," Betty signed, smiling.

After dinner Gil and Sara brought Betty home, there in the privacy of Betty's living room Grissom decided to answer his mothers question in a little more detail.

"Sex is not the most important part of our marriage," Gil signed.

Betty started to say something, Gil gently took her hands, letting them go he signed, "Let me finish then you can have your say."

Betty nodded.

Gil started, "While physical closeness is necessary in maintaining the bond between a husband and wife, of far greater importance to us is mutual love and trust. We have complete trust in each other. Being committed to one another and truly believing each of us believes in the marriage commitment is vital."

Sara added, "We are both strong independent people and our love is just as strong. I know it is hard to understand but we love each other enough to let us be who we are. Both Gil and I feel that if we tried to turn the other one into something or someone they were not it would ruin us - tear us apart."

Betty smiled, "But what about sex?"

Gil laughed, "I think that being away from each other makes it even better."

Betty looked at him.

"Then time we do have together is to precious to waist on anything but each other," Sara signed, blushing.

Betty smiled, "Then I suggest you two get out of here, go home and strengthen that bond."

Gil kissed his mother then signed, "I love you."

"I love you too, scram," Betty signed.

Gil took Sara's hand, "I think THIS time I'll do what momma says to do."

Sara lay encased in Gil's arms after they had made love, suddenly Sara started to chuckle.

"Sara?" Gil said, uncertain why she was chuckling.

"It's just what your mother said about a baby," Sara said.

"I know," Gil said, "But that is just like her to say something like that. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Spend the whole day in bed with my husband," Sara said, cuddling close to him.

Gil smiled, "And do what?"

Sara smiled, let her hand run down to his manhood, "Make your mother happy."

Gil groaned as Sara started to stroke his manhood, "Make my mother happy?"

Sara kissed his chest, "She said we needed to have more sex in our marriage."

Gil was hardly able to form a sentence, the pleasure Sara was giving him made him gasp for breath. "Them by all means let's make mom happy," he said between pants.

She kissed her way down to his manhood. Sara heard a moan escape his throat as she softly kissed his thigh. She looked into his eyes as her tongue gently slid up the length of his manhood, stopping only when she reached the head to place a tender kiss.

Gil was close. Slowly she climbed on top of him, they both gasped as he entered her. His hands were on her sides, just above her hips. Hers were resting gently on his chest. They slowly began moving with each other…matching each other perfectly…thrust for thrust…touch for touch.

Sara slowly closed her eyes, as if to enjoy the sensations more. Gil reached for her breasts, gently playing with her nipples. Sara opened her eyes, and gasped in between her pants for oxygen. He was taking her to places no one else ever had.

Sara's downward movements were matched by Gil's upward movements, slow at first, then faster. Each called the others name as they reached and crashed over their orgasms.

Sara fell forward, laying on Gil's chest. Gil kissed her, wrapped her in his arms and rolled her to her side, they lay nestled close to each other.

_Have been tossing the idea of a "geek baby" for a while. I'm kind of tossed about it. I can see them as parents but I also see then as independent people with no interest in a child. I still have a couple of more chapters, I'll let me readers decide if Mother Grissom becomes a grandma or not. Trish J_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first rays of the morning sun shown in the bedroom window. Sara woke to an empty bed grabbing a robe she went to find her husband. She found him standing on the porch.

"There you are," she said walking up beside him, "You know how I hate waking to an empty bed."

Gil smiled as she lay her head on his shoulder. He loved this woman, the way she would touch his arm as she walked by or the tender way she lay her hand on his shoulder whenever she would stand behind his chair. Each word, each touch told him just how much she loved him.

Gil felt a strong since of guilt, he wondered if she knew just how much he loved for her.

A plan was beginning to form in his head.

"Just had some thinking to do," he said.

"Me too," she said, "I'm thinking about something to eat."

Gil took her hand and followed her into the kitchen. As they ate they talked. Gil loved to hear Sara talk, he loved the sound of her voice.

"So," Gil said after he had finished eating, "Do you really want to spend the whole day in the bed?"

Sara smiled, "Now that would be an interesting way to spend our second anniversary. Doing nothing but making love."

Gil took her hand, "I don't think I could think of a better way to celebrate but I doubt this old man has that much in him."

Sara smiled. Why did he let his age bother him so? Gil was much younger then his years - much more virile then men half his age. She was sure he had it in him, there were times when she couldn't keep up with him.

Sara winked, "Wanta try?"

"Long as you promise to take it easy on me," Gil said, standing and taking her hand.

"Never," she whispered.

After they had finished making love Sara and Gil - both totally exhausted and hardly able to move - lay in each others arms, Sara traced the number five on Gil's chest.

Gil picked up her hand and kissed it, "5 times? Who would have ever thought."

Sara kissed his chest, "Me."

Gil snickered, "Mom would be ecstatic if she knew."

"You going to tell her?" Sara asked jokingly.

"No," he said.

Gil and Sara cuddled a little longer.

"I'm starved," Gil said, "How about we shower and go somewhere for dinner?"

"Sara stood, bent and kissed him, "You think we need to shower?"

Gil patted her bottom, "Scram."

Later that evening Gil and Sara sat in one of the finer eateries in Vegas. As they ate they talked about everything except the one thing that Gil had been on his mind for a while now, that was a decision he was going to make on his own.

After dinner they went to a show, followed by a quiet drink.

After dinner Gil and Sara sat on the porch, watching the sun set.

"Is it really that absurd?" Sara asked.

"Is what really that absurd?" Gil asked.

"A ….. Never mind," Sara said.

"No," he said, putting his arms around her.

"Nothing," Sara said, leaning closer to him.

"Sara," Gil said, "Stop it. This is not what we are. We always talk about things. Is what really that absurd?"

"A child," Sara said.

Gil looked at her, "A baby? At our age?"

"You're right," Sara said.

Then, trying to redirect his attention Sara took his hand, "How about we try to break the record we set this morning?''

Gil shook his head, "You know, just yesterday we sat at my mothers place and told her that sex was not the most important part of out marriage."

Sara kissed his hand, "It's not. I just want to make sure that I get all I can while your home."

They didn't break their record but they did come close.

Sara lay nestled in Gil's arms, his even breathing led her to believe he was asleep.

She was not sure if it was her biological clock ticking or the look on Betty's face when she had asked about a grandchild. But something way down inside her almost hurt, almost felt a longing or a need.

"Don't be stupid, Sidle," Sara said, "A baby at out age is unthinkable. Anyway, didn't I just get done telling Betty that I wouldn't try to make Gil into something that he is not. And wouldn't a baby force him into that type a decision? Get that foolish idea out of you head."

Sara closed her eyes. What she was not aware of was that Gil had not yet fallen asleep, he had heard every word she had said.

"Now who is being the selfish one?" Gil wondered to himself.

Gil was trying to make sense of what Sara was thinking, could she really want a child? Would she be willing to make the sacrifices it would take to raise a child - could she walk away from the lab? From the work she so loved? Maybe they should take about it, not to themselves - but to each other.

_To have or not to have a "geek baby" that seems to be the question. The votes were tied, so I guess I'll have to think about it some more. A few of you had remarked that having a baby at this stage of their lives could be dangerous. I am well aware of that. I had an unexpected pregnancy when I was 47 and thank God she is a completely healthy 16 yr old that I love with all my heart. It hasn't been easy but she is defiantly a blessing._


	5. Chapter 5

_My Mother once told me you can't make everyone happy but I'm going to try. [That and I couldn't make up my mind either]. LOL I have decided to write two endings for this story. For those of you who WANT a baby - read (A). For those who do not - read (B). Of course your more then welcome to read both. Trish J._

Chapter 5 (A)

The next morning Gil decided that now would be a good time to talk.

Gil was finishing his coffee, Sara had started to clear the table.

"I was wondering something," Gil said, not sure how to approach the subject, "Why the sudden interest in a baby? We have talked about it several times and - well each time we decided that a baby is just out of the question."

Sara just smiled, "I guess it is just my biological clock ticking away."

Gil knew better, "Sara."

"Can I blame it on your mother?" she asked.

"Since when has anything that Mom said had any effect on you?" Gil asked.

Sara had to laugh at that one, "Never."

"So talk to me. We have always been able to talk about things," Gil said.

"I have been trying to find things to do with myself while your gone," Sara said, "So I have been volunteering at GRANDMA'S PLACE. It is sort of like an orphanage. There is this little fella there, he is the sweetest thing I have ever seen. He is only 4 months old but each time I call his name he just smiles at me."

Gil smiled, "Another man has stolen your heart."

Sara playfully slapped at him, "Very funny, Grissom."

"There is a whole room full of babies," Sara went on to say, "Some were born to mothers addicted to drugs, some with mothers that were HIV positive, some just abandoned, but they are all so adorable."

Gil now thought that he had an idea as to Sara's sudden interest in becoming a mother.

"You want to adopt?" Gil asked.

"Every last one of them," Sara said, laughing.

Gil just looked at her.

"Come on, you know I'm not serious. What would we do with twenty babies?" Sara said, smiling.

"Be very busy and make Mom very happy," Gil said, chuckling.

"To be completely honest with you," Gil said, "I have never thought about the idea of a child of my own. Well I may have a few years ago when I was much younger but the older I get the less it comes to mind. Just think about how old we will be when the child starts kindergarten? There are so many changes that we would have to make. I can't possibly see you leaving CSI to be a full time mom and there is my work?"

"I know I'm just being foolish," Sara said, kissing his forehead, "Lets drop it and get some of those things done around here you promised you would take care of."

"Good idea," Gil said, "I'll start by fixing that garage door."

Sara laughed, "You better start by getting dressed."

Gil had just slipped on his boxers.

Gil pulled her close to him, "How about I forget about the door and make love to my wife?"

"How about you fix that garage door and make love to your wife later," Sara said wiggling free of him, "I'm tired of having to mess with it each time I come home.

"Yes dear," Gil said, "Honey-do-list first."

Gil took a quick shower, dried, dressed and headed for the garage.

Sara had started to clean the kitchen but her mind was elsewhere, she sat in the chair and cried.

"Stop it," Sara said, "It's only a phase, you'll get over it. Anyway it more then obvious that he wants nothing to do with a baby."

"Hon," Gil called from the kitchen door, "I need to go pick up a few things, you want to come with me?"

"If you can wait for me to shower," Sara said, "I do smell like last night."

Sara also didn't want Gil to know she had been crying.

"Go ahead," Gil said, "I have a few calls to make first anyway."

Gil had finished his calls and was in the middle of making a list of supplies he would need when the phone rang.

"Is Mrs. Grissom there," a female voice said.

"Mrs. Grissom?" Gil thought to himself, "He had never heard Sara refer to herself as MRS. Grissom before."

"My wife is in the shower," Gil said.

"Please tell her that Mrs. Potter form GRANDMA'S PLACE called. It is very important that she return my call."

Sara came into the living room.

"Mrs. Grissom?" Gil said, looking at her.

"I am, am I not?" Sara said.

"A Mrs. Potter called," Gil said.

Sara picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

All Gil heard was:

"Mrs. Potter ….. "Yes." "That's wonderful." "Yes, I want to stop by, thank you."

"What was that all about?" Gil asked.

"Charlie has been adopted," Sara said, "Mrs. Potter asked if I wanted to stop by and tell him good bye."

"He's only a baby," Gil said, "He will not know if your there or not."

"I want to," Sara said, "Either you can take me there or I'll drive myself."

"I'll take you," Gil said, still not sure why, after all - he is just a baby.

After introducing Gil to Mrs. Potter, Sara left for the nursery.

"It is so good to finally meet you, Dr. Grissom," she said, "Mrs. Grissom talks about you all the time. She has been such a help around her. Why just last month Mrs. Grissom helped find a family for a deaf boy. We never knew she could sign until she brought a very lovely couple in to meet Herbert. She told us her mother-in-law is deaf."

Gil just nodded.

"Follow me," Mrs. Potter said, "I'll take you to the nursery."

Gil stood in the doorway watching as Sara sat rocking a small bundle.

"Charlie has been crying all morning," Mrs. Potter said, "As soon as Mrs. Grissom called his name he stopped."

Gil smiled, Sara was softly humming to the child as she rocked him. Never before had he seen such a look of happiness on her face.

"She would make a wonderful mother," Gil overheard someone say.

"I know what you mean," a different lady said, "It's to bad that that self-centered husband of hers is so dead set against one."

"I know what you mean," the first one said, "And just the other day Mrs. Grissom told me how she would love to have one of her own."

Gil cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," the first lady said, "I didn't see you standing there. Are you Mr. Keller?"

Gil looked over at Sara, "No. I'm her self-centered husband."

Both ladies turned a bright shade of red and hurried away.

Standing there looking at Sara made Gil realize that he had made the right decision, he just wanted to wait a little before telling Sara.

Chapter 5 (B)

The next morning Gil decided that now would be a good time to talk.

Gil was finishing his coffee, Sara had started to clear the table.

"I was wondering something," Gil said, not sure how to approach the subject, "Why the sudden interest in a baby? We have talked about it several times and - well each time we decided that a baby is just out of the question."

Sara just smiled, "I guess it is just my biological clock ticking away."

Gil knew better, "Sara."

"Can I blame it on your mother?" she asked.

"Since when has anything that Mom said had any effect on you?" Gil asked.

Sara had to laugh at that one, "Never."

"So talk to me. We have always been able to talk about things," Gil said.

"I have been trying to find things to do with myself while your gone," Sara said, "So I have been volunteering at GRANDMA'S PLACE. It is sort of like an orphanage. There is this little fella there, he is the sweetest thing I have ever seen. He is only 4 months old but each time I call his name he just smiles at me."

Gil smiled, "Another man has stolen your heart."

Sara playfully slapped at him, "Very funny, Grissom."

"There is a whole room full of babies," Sara went on to say, "Some were born to mothers addicted to drugs, some with mothers that were HIV positive, some just abandoned, but they are all so adorable."

Gil now thought that he had an idea as to Sara's sudden interest in becoming a mother.

"You want to adopt?" Gil asked.

"Every last one of them," Sara said, laughing.

Gil just looked at her.

"Come on, you know I'm not serious. What would we do with twenty babies?" Sara said, smiling.

"Be very busy and make Mom very happy," Gil said, chuckling.

"To be completely honest with you," Gil said, "I have never thought about the idea of a child of my own. Well I may have a few years ago when I was much younger but the older I get the less it comes to mind. Just think about how old we will be when the child starts kindergarten? There are so many changes that we would have to make. I can't possibly see you leaving CSI to be a full time mom and there is my work?"

"I know I'm just being foolish," Sara said, kissing his forehead, "Lets drop it and get some of those things done around here you promised you would take care of."

"Darling," Gil said, putting his arms around her waist, "If you truly want a child we can check into it more. You know, talk to your gynecologist and do some more research."

Sara looked at Gil, "There's just no way I could be the kind of mother I want to be. You know me, I have to give 100% to whatever I do."

Gil laughed, "100+."

"I mean there is nothing wrong with working mothers - if the woman can handle it. I am just not that kind of person, I just couldn't give my all to a child and still do my job. And you're right, there is no way I could give up the lab."

"You are sure?" Gil asked, "You know your happiness is all that matters."

"Positive," Sara said, "Anytime my maternal instinct kicks in I'll just go and visit the little ones. So let's end this and got to some of those things you promised you would do when you were home."

"Good idea," Gil said, "I'll start by fixing that garage door."

Sara laughed, "You better start by getting dressed."

Gil had just slipped on his boxers.

Gil pulled her close to him, "How about I forget about the door and make love to my wife?"

"How about you fix that garage door and make love to your wife later," Sara said wiggling free of him, "I'm tired of having to mess with it each time I come home.

"Yes dear," Gil said, "Honey-do-list first."

Gil took a quick shower, dried, dressed and headed for the garage


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (A) _[For those of you who wanted a baby.]_

Gil walked over to where Sara was sitting, gently he touched her arm.

"He is beautiful," Gil said.

"They all are, and there are so many of then that need someone to just love them," Sara said, "He is one of the lucky ones."

Sara walked over to one of the changing tables to get Charlie ready to meet his new parents.

"A baby?" Gil questioned, "I just don't know if I could handle one that size."

"Babies are not the only ones that need adopting," Mrs. Potter said, "There are a lot of others too. All ages. All needs."

"Now that just might be something to consider," Gil said

After they returned home Gil questioned Sara about her feelings on adopting a child.

"If we were to have a child that is the way I would want to go," Sara said, "There are so many children that just need someone to believe in them and love them. I know all the time I was in the system it was always the real little ones and the babies that were adopted. It was as if when you hit ten, you were in the system for good."

"Really," Gil said.

"Preteen, I think," Sara said, "Someplace between lets say 8 and 12."

After that day nothing more was said about the subject.

The month flew by way to fast, soon it was time for Gil to start thinking about leaving, little did Sara know he had a surprise for her.

His last morning Gil went shopping, there were several things that needed to go back to Peru.

Later that afternoon Gil and Sara met the gang at Over Easy for lunch.

Before they went home Gil made a side trip to the cemetery, he couldn't come home and not stop by to pay his respects to his friend.

Sara had to meet with the DA about an upcoming case, Gil used that time to see another old friend. He had made up his mind about what he wanted to do and he had to put the finishing touches on his master plan.

It was near time for him to leave. Sara had been depressed all day but she was able to hide it from Gil. Gil was in the living room putting the things he had bought into boxes. As he worked Sara sat on the sofa, trying had not to cry.

"I'm going to miss you," she said.

"Me too," Gil said, "But it's not like we will not be in touch with each other."

"I know," Sara said, "There is always the phone and the internet."

Gil smiled, and carried one of the boxes to the car.

When he came back in Sara had moved from the sofa to the window, tears were running down her cheek.

"What's this?" Gil asked, wiping the tears form her face.

Sara had vowed not to cry in front of him, but she just couldn't hold them back.

Gil pulled her into his arms as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Having you home for the whole month has made this harder then I thought it was going to be."

"I know," Gil said.

"Sara, I love you," Gil said.

Gil looked into her eyes, those deep brown eyes that he loved so much, he seen a pain that he had never seen before, it tore his heart in two, to think he was the cause of all her pain.

"You are my life. I'm nothing without you and your love. I love you Sara. You must know that," Gil said, deciding that now would be a good time to tell her of his decision.

Sara turned form him, "You have always loved your mistress more then me."

Sara had often referred to Gil's career and his bugs as his mistress.

Gil turned her back so she was facing him, "Sara?"

Sara was crying again.

"Ever since …. Oh never mind," she said.

"Ever since you had the talk with my mother you have doubted my love for you, my commitment to our marriage," Gil said.

"She asked my why we even bothered to marry if neither one of us was willing to …..," Sara started to say.

Gil lowered his lips to hers, cutting off her words. There was something in his kiss, something Sara had never felt before. It was not overly passionate but it was full of love. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

Gil eased her grip from him, walked over to his desk and picked up his ticket.

"Sara," he said.

Smiling at her he tore the ticket in half. To say that Sara was shocked would be putting it mildly.

Tears were once more flowing but this time they were tears of joy.

"But …" Sara said, "What about Peru? What about the supplies? What will you do?"

"Someone else can handle it. I can ship them. WLUV offered me a professorship. They need someone to teach Entomology and I excepted the offer," Gil said, in answer to each of her questions.

"I don't want you to ever doubt my love for you ever again," Gil said,

Sara flew to his arms, "Does that mean …."

Gil kissed her, "If we are going to adopt one or two of those preteens you were talking about you'll need me around to help."

THE END

Chapter 6 (B) _[For those of you who didn't want one.]_

The month flew by way to fast, soon it was time for Gil to start thinking about leaving, little did Sara know he had a surprise for her.

His last morning Gil went shopping, there were several things that he needed to take back to Peru with him, things they couldn't get there.

Later that afternoon Gil and Sara met the gang at Over Easy for lunch.

Before they went home Gil made a side trip to the cemetery, he couldn't come home and not stop by to pay his respects to his friend.

Sara had to meet with the DA about an upcoming case, Gil used that time to finish making the arrangements for his little surprise.

Sara beat Gil home, she had a surprise of her own. Gil walked in the front door, all the boxes were packed. The ones that had to be shipped were properly labeled. Gil suitcase was packed and waiting next to the boxes.

"You kicking me out?" Gil called.

"I'm just about finished," Sara called, from the bedroom, "I just need help with one more thing, can you come in here please."

"On my way," Gil answered, not sure what he had forgotten to do.

Gil stopped in the doorway and smiled, Sara was sitting on the bed in nothing but a towel. It took him no time to remove his clothing and join her.

All thoughts of Peru flew from his mind when he seen Sara.

As they kiss Gil's hands explore her body, feeling her nipples harden. Sara's hand moves down to his crouch and squeezes his manhood.

Gil's hands move to her breasts, they feel so perfect in his hands. He knows from experience how sensitive and responsive they are. He wasted no time turning his attention to her nipples, hardened and aching with desire.

Sara squirmed with pleasure under his mouth, twisting her fingers into his hair as he sucks and plays with her nipples.

Gil kisses his way down Sara's body to her soft curls, burying his face between her legs and inhaling the sweet musk of her.

Gently Gil spread her open with his fingers exposing her throbbing nub.

Sara gasps for air, Gil drew her throbbing nub into his mouth sucking hungrily on her, making her cry out.

Sara called out his name as the magnificent pressure built to the breaking point and she exploded into a million tiny pieces.

Gil excepts the rippling waves of her climax, as it flows down his throat.

He kisses his way back to her lips, positioning himself, he began easing his erection slowly into her wet tunnel, still quivering and contracting from her climax.

The snug fit of Gil inside her never failed to take her breath away, and she shuddered with the bliss of it.

Sara angled her hips to accommodate him as he carefully pressed his entire length into her with a loud groan. Gil began moving slowly, plunging in and out with mounting speed as the pressure built.

Always careful to pay attention to her reactions and adjusted his strokes to maximize her pleasure, he is rewarded with cries of satisfaction.

Sara felt herself being driven over the edge into a powerful climax. Her entire body contracted around him and erupted into waves of pure ecstasy.

Gil, overwhelmed by the sensation of her muscles contracting and rippling around him, thrust into her deeply and released himself with a deep groan. He stayed inside of her for a few moments, planting a gentle kiss on lips before rolling over onto his back and holding her tightly to him, feeling the last bit of his strength drain from his body when he did.

They lay there for a while, their bodies drenched in sweat as they held each other for what seemed to be an eternity of sweet bliss. Sara lifts her head from his chest and looked at him.

She inched her face closer to his, kissing him softly, "I'm going to missed you."

Gil smiled, "Not for long."

Sara sat up, looked at him, "What?"

"The research team will be down a member for about a month," Gil said, "I talked to Ecklie and the sheriff and - if you want to come with me - they said they will cover you."

"I'm not sure about that," Sara said, trying to hid a smile, "I mean I would have to put up with you for another month."

"Not to mention the bugs and the heat. Your right, I should just call Ecklie and tell him you don't want to go," Gil said, starting to chuckle.

"Gilbert Grissom, don't even think about it," Sara said.

By now Gil was laughing, "Then get yourself ready while I shower. We have two hours until the plane leaves."

"And I still have to get a ticket," Sara said, crawling out of bed, "Find my passport."

Gil walked out of the bathroom and took something out of his trousers pocket.

"Already taken care of," Gil said, smiling at her, holding up the ticket he has purchased earlier.

"I got your passport from the bank vault, hired a lady to come in and clean and Nick is coming by to take Hank to the kennel until you come back," Gil said.

Sara grabbed a quick shower and dressed.

"How did you know I would want to go," Sara asked as she finished packing her suitcase.

Gil went to her and put his arms around her, "Because you love me as much as I love you."

"More," Sara whispered.

THE END


End file.
